


Wash My Hair?

by TheEmcee



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Wing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Duo's braid is its own character in the anime, Gen, Hair, Hair Washing, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some times when Duo needs help washing his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash My Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Funny enough, this popped into my head while I was taking a shower the other night. It’s supposed to be stupid and not serious at all, so I hope you have fun with it like I did. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~

Wash My Hair?

~…~

 

Duo had long hair. 

That was all there was to it. Everyone knew it. How could they not with that braid of his, whipping around depending on how fast he was going or merely trailing behind him? It suited him and his personality, though. Not many males could successfully pull off long hair and make it look good. Duo, of course, was an exception. 

However, there were a few problems that came with having long hair like he had. Washing it, for example, was hard and difficult for the former gundam pilot to do by himself. There was just so much of it! Bunching it all up in the shampoo suds just caused shampoo to get in his eyes and then it would fall over all around him and flop and plop anywhere and everywhere. It gave him a headache just thinking about it. And adding conditioner was just a joke. Duo loved having long hair, but washing it was a pain in his ass. Not only that, but it got heavy as hell when it was wet. And it clung to him like a second skin...

The list could go on, he supposed, not that it mattered. In the end, Duo just couldn't always wash his hair by himself, so he would eventually break down and ask for help. He didn't mind sharing the shower; hell, he had seen far, far worse than naked bodies in his short lifespan. Besides, he always asked someone he knew and trusted, so it was no big deal. And it wasn't as though he asked them to do it every single day; just when it was a stressful time and he wanted it to get washed right away. It was that simple and easy. 

But, it was something he had completely neglected to tell his fellow former pilots. 

The first one had been Quatre, naturally. Quatre was nice, kind, and understanding; Duo knew that if anyone would help him out, it'd be him who would give him a hand. One night while they were on a mission - Quatre didn't even need to work for Preventers, but Duo was glad he did because it means that none of them had separated from each other - Duo had asked Quatre to help him out with washing his hair. In the shower. Alone. Naked. Granted, he hadn't asked it quite like that, but he was pretty sure that that was how Quatre's brain processed his request.

After a couple of minutes, Quatre's face flushed and he looked utterly embarrassed, so much so that Duo almost felt sorry for him. Almost. When Quatre started apologizing and tell Duo that although he was good looking and had a wonderful personality, he just wasn't interested in him in that way, it was Duo's turned to be confused. What the hell? All he wanted was some help washing his hair. And he had told Quatre as much, confusion plastered all over his face. 

That seemed to snap Quatre out of his spaz attack. Understanding finally dawned on his face and Duo relaxed. There for a while, it seemed as though his friend was about to go berserk. However, Quatre, face still red, helped him out. It was awkward at first, but that was mostly because of Quatre. Duo didn't really understand what the big deal was; it's not like Quatre had anything Duo didn't have. They were both guys; they could handle a little bit of manly nakedness while washing Duo's hair. Sure enough, things relaxed and everything turned out just fine. Quatre was a natural and Duo loved it when he massaged his scalp; where did the kid get those magic fingers of his? They were amazing!

Trowa had been the second one Duo had asked. 

Duo, Trowa, and Heero were out on a mission and Heero was out doing...whatever the hell he did in his down time. That left Trowa and Duo alone in their hotel room and Duo, after a long and rough day full of gun fire and an explosion that nearly caused a building to topple on top of him, needed a damn shower. He was tired, too, so that meant that he'd have to ask Trowa to help him wash his hair. So, that was what he did.

"Hey, Tro'?" Duo asked him, standing in the bathroom doorway in nothing but his boxers with a towel in his hands. He was tired and exhausted and just wanted to sleep for, like, ever.

When Trowa looked up at him with his green eyes, Duo finished.

"Would you take a shower with me so that you can help me wash my hair?" he asked. Trowa stared at him for a moment or two before he closed his book and rose.

"Sure," was all the Heavyarms pilot said. A big grin broke out across Duo's face and relief flooded his entire being. 

"Tro', you're a God damned lifesaver! I thought I'd have to deal with this heap of a mess of hair for a solid half hour," Duo said as they entered the bathroom together. "Now that you're helpin', it won't take half that long!"

And it hadn't. Trowa had been even better at it than Quatre hand. His hands had been gentle but sure and quick and precise. How Trowa helped him reminded Duo of how Trowa was in his everyday life - not that Trowa really had that much of a life, but still. Having Trowa's hands in his hair made him moan in pleasure (hey, he loved it when people played with his hair!...kind of) and he almost fell asleep in the shower. Thankfully, Trowa had made sure he hadn't and by the time Duo was dressed for bed, he was so relaxed that he was out before his head even hit the pillow.

Asking Wufei had been hilarious, but it wasn't until afterwards that Duo realized it.

Wufei, Trowa, and Duo were finishing up the latest Preventer's assignment. Trowa had been writing the actual report while Wufei was doing some last minute research before the following day, when they would actually wrap things up. 

Duo had stood up, stretched, yawned, and grabbed his pajamas before he turned to Wufei.

"Hey, Wufei?" he said. "Would you help me wash my hair?"

Wufei spat out the tea he had been drinking.

"W-what?!" Wufei had asked, coughing a bit as he did so.

"I said would you help me wash my hair," Duo asked him, feeling tired and worn out. It had been a long assignment. "It's really long and hard to wa-"

"No! I most certainly will not help you wash your hair!" Wufei growled, looking irritated and offended that Duo would even have the gall to ask him a question like that.

"Aw, come on! Trowa's busy and you're kinda doin' nothin'. Besides, it won't take long," Duo reasoned. "And it's not like your parts are any different than mine."

"It's not as bad as you think it is," Trowa added, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

"Have you done this before?!" Wufei all but shouted, his question and stunned glare directed at Trowa.

"Numerous times, actually. It's quite soothing and relaxing for both parties," Trowa said as though he were talking about the weather or the latest sports game.

"Yeah! And it feels really good. So, help me out, yeah?" Duo asked him, giving him a wide smile.

"Absolutely not! And don't ask me again!" Wufei shouted before leaving the room. Duo slumped and sighed.

"Aw, man. I just can't get a break today."

Trowa ended up helped him out anyway, so it all worked out in the end.

Heero was the last one.

Duo's relationship with Heero had always been...different than the ones he shared with his fellow pilots. He liked Heero. As in really, really, really liked him and all Duo wanted was to see him smile or laugh, really smile or laugh. And he had managed to get Heero to do both on numerous occasions, which was something he took great pride in.

Anyway, when Duo asked Heero to help him wash his hair one night, he had expected to get turned down. He almost was. Heero asked him why. Nothing else but why. So, Duo explained it to him, his heart pounding, his face beet red because this was Heero and he was different, special, and he'd be seeing Duo naked and seeing just how small and scrawny and weak Duo looked. But after Duo had explained to Heero why he needed help, Heero stood up and guided him into the bathroom, and Duo felt as though he was the new arrival to the show and not the other way around like it usually was.

Clothing disappeared and Duo had never been so self-conscious or aware as he had been then. Turning on the water and adjusting it to the shower setting, Heero pulled back the curtain and gestured for Duo to get in. Once he had, Heero stepped in behind him and closed the curtain. It was only then that Duo realized just how close they were. His heart began to pound and he had a feeling Heero could hear it. He knew his face was flushed and that he was shivering even though the water was hot. 

"Shampoo?" Heero asked him after a good five, maybe ten, minutes of them just standing beneath the water's spray. Duo had dropped the bottle when he tried to hand it to him.

Heero picked it up and Duo heard him squirt the soap onto his hand before he gave it back to Duo. And then, Heero's hands were in his hair. Heero was precise and thorough, massaging not only Duo's scalp but his hair as well. He was gentle and attentive, making sure that every little strand got the care it deserved. They were standing so closing at some points that it felt to Duo as though they were one person. 

Once his hair was shampooed properly, Heero rinsed it, making sure that he took his time and leisured in cleansing Duo's hair, freeing it of the shampoo before he started on the conditioner. Duo was in pure, unadulterated Heaven by the time Heero began conditioning his hair. And his hair seemed to flow like silk through Heero's hands. Even Duo could tell that it was softer than usual and, oddly, it seemed stronger too. Or maybe that was just Heero; maybe he just had that effect on some things. 

When he was finished, Heero rinsed out the condition as well before he leaned down and kissed the back of Duo's neck. That had surprised the living hell out of Duo and he had jumped and squeaked like a stupid mouse. Heero chuckled and spoke.

"I was waiting for you to ask me to help you with your hair," Heero told him, his voice soft, quiet. "I was afraid that you would never ask."

"Why were you waiting?" Duo asked him. He got the feeling they were talking about something more than his hair.

"Because I wanted it to be something you wanted and not something to help you...forget," Heero replied. 

"I wouldn't do that. That's not how I roll," Duo said. Heero turned him and around and lifted his chin so that their eyes met.

"I know that. I'm glad you finally asked me," Heero said, giving Duo a small smile. It may have been small, but it told Duo everything he needed to know.

"Me too, 'Ro. Me too," he said. Heero leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, which Duo happily returned, of course. When they pulled away, Heero spoke.

"But if you ask any of the others to help you wash your hair again, there will be consequences," Heero said, a slightly possessive glint in his eyes. It made Duo shiver. He liked it though. He liked it a lot. And if it meant that he'd be taking showers with Heero all of the time, Duo was willing to give up Quatre and Trowa's amazing hair washing skills in a heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I finished this up while I was half asleep, so I'm sorry if there are a crap ton of mistakes. I hope you all found this at least mildly entertaining. Let me know what you think in the towel section!


End file.
